Girl's Night
by DJRabidPunk
Summary: Everyone genderbent! Wally and Dick share a little girl time. Warning!: Mentions of the Monthly Horror that no one really likes to talk about.


"I can't believe we're watching this shit," Robin complained under her breath, moodily snagging popcorn from the bowl balanced on Wally's lap. The redhead didn't even look up from the screen as she smirked.

"What part of "I am from Jersey and female and therefore must watch this show" did you not understand the first time? And aren't you on like, restricted calories or something?" Robin paused with a cheekful of chewed popcorn.

"Shut up, I'm starving. Lets see you survive on 3000 calories a day." Wally made a squeaky noise of woe and drew her slippered feet up onto the couch. It was nearly midnight, but the two young heroes were in the middle of watching Jersey Shore and therefore could not be made to sleep.

"Have I ever told you how much your life sucks?" Wally asked, snuggling up to her best friends side. Robin grunted, dropping her head onto Wally shoulder and yawning.

"Why are her tits so gigantic? I mean, I couldn't even see over the steering wheel if I had tits that big," Robin grumbled. Wally snorted, hitching her bra strap up from where it'd fallen down her shoulder.

"You don't have tits, period, Rob. And you can't see over the steering wheel anyways." This earned her a punch in the thigh, and she snapped the waistband of Robin's shorts in retaliation.

"Nice panties," she commented smugly, just to see the brunette flush.

"Shut up, Wally. It's too late for your jaw to be moving so much."

"Are those little bats? How cute. Does Bruce know that you wear his symbol on your ass?" This earned her a glare behind darkly shaded lenses.

"As you're so fond of pointing out, I don't have an ass. And I bet "Uncle Barry" would love to know what websites you go on, thank you very much." The redhead raised a brow, and the two girls had a brief stare down, which Wally quickly lost.

"Why are you two up?" Both girls froze, and Wally ducked down quickly. Robin was brave enough to turn and see the black haired girl glaring at them from the doorway.

"Hey, Supergirl. Did we wake you up?" The dour clone nodded, arms crossed over her ample chest. Robin smiled at her apologetically.

"Sorry. Did you want to join us?" This earned her a sharp elbow from Wally, and for a second the clone looked uncertain. Then she slowly said,

"No, I'll go back to bed. But be quiet...please." With that the meta retreated back down the hallway.

"Fweh. I thought she'd never leave. That girl is so depressing," Wally muttered very quietly once Supergirl was out of sight. Robin elbowed her friend back, turning the TV down.

"Shut up, Lass. She probably heard you." Wally frowned, itching her neck.

"I'm sorry, it's just that she's so gloomy all the time, I can hardly stand it. It's like she's got permanent PMS or something. By the way, have you-"

"You'd know if I had, Wally," Robin grit out, slumping into the couch and crossing her arms. Wally gave her a doubtful look and swept a hand through her short hair.

"Yeah, okay. I wouldn't even be able to tell because you're a bitch all the time, so the bitch factor wouldn't change, and it's not like you'd tell me anything personal like that, o Batty one." Despite her flippant tone, there was real hurt in Wally's voice. She was willing to tell everything to Robin, and yet the other girl couldn't even give her a name.

Clearly Robin was uncomfortable with the subject. She pursed her lips for a moment before saying slowly,

"Wally, of course I'd tell you. It's not like I can turn to Bats and say "Hey, I started my period, what do I do?" He'd probably be more freaked out than I would. You're the only girl I have to talk to, Wally."

"What about Black Canary, or Aquagirl?" Wally asked tentatively. Robin frowned.

"Canary would be way too understanding, and with Kal it'd just be awkward. You'd make fun of me, make me feel like I wasn't going to...I don't know. Die of shock."

In her stunned silence, Wally considered hugging the other girl. That'd be much too awkward, though. While they were female, and more prone to emotional displays than their mentors, they weren't exactly the most emotive bunch of girls, especially the little bird.

"Hey, Rob. It's okay. I'm here for ya." She patted the younger girl on the knee, which earned her a glare that was both annoyed and relieved.

They settled back on the couch, and after a few minutes of television, Wally said,

"I wonder what Mister Martian looks like naked." Robin rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses.

"You know, I almost prefer talking about menstruation than what our teammate looks like without clothes on." Wally smirked deviously, crunching a popcorn kernel in her teeth.

"I bet you wouldn't mind if we were talking about Apollo." This time the brunette's flush climbed up to her hairline, and Wally could only describe her expression as aghast.

"Wally! That is so weird, he's like five years older than me."

"Oh admit it. You're totally hot for him."

"I am NOT. Oh my god, why are we even talking about this? I'm changing the channel."

"No, wait! I need to see how Snooki gets thrown in jail!"

**AN:** More genderbendies! LAWL.


End file.
